


An Heiress' Life

by Fenris30



Series: Reticent Watcher [13]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Exposition, F/M, Fighting Game, Gen, Innuendo, One Shot, Prequel, Romance, Some Humor, Tekken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lili's father, as usual, ends up a bit too protective of her; despite her proving that she could probably take care of herself if necessary. Having a bit more trouble with the Mishima Zaibatsu, Mr. Rochefort decides to hire on a much more skilled guard for his daughter. Lili has no idea what lies in store...</p><p>One-shot prequel to Reticent Watcher. Goes with 'A Soldier's Duty.' Also a sort of speed-write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Heiress' Life

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have the prequel story to Lili's PoV! Like the other one, it's a tame one-shot, just to give a little insight to both of their mindsets before the whole thing.

 

The summer was nicely planned out, or was getting there. It was the end of May, starting to get hot already, and she was going to be starting university in the fall, so she wanted to make the best of this.

Lili was making some of the more last-minute plans; while her entire summer would not be booked up, a decent bit of it later would be...or she had been planning on it.

Her father would be back from his business trip this morning-in fact, she figured he should be downstairs already-and she would talk over the rest of her plans with him. Naturally, she would not mention any of the little fighting tournaments that she had potentially lined up. They were small, in any case. She wanted to get better; she had people to get victories against.

She smirked, looking over her plans and getting dressed for the day; it would be rather warm. The summer seemed to be starting a bit earlier than usual this year. She chose jeans and a tank top with sneakers; she would be around the house today, so there was no need to dress up. She would sneak down to the training room later.

She nodded to Sebastian on her way down the lavish hallway that lead from her room. She was in the mood for some iced coffee; the air conditioning was perfect in the manor, and she planned on sitting in her room with a big glass of it, some snacks, and her laptop before training.

Sebastian stopped her in the hallway. “My lady,” he started, bowing. He always greeted her in that way. Sebastian was her family's longtime butler-even serving her grandfather, and was much like a second father to her, with her mother long gone, and her father away on business often.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Your father would like to see you when he returns,” he continued.

She frowned. “Is everything okay?”

He cleared his throat. “More Zaibatsu trouble. I fear he...might be wary to let you...go about like you had planned.”

Lili sighed. “Oh, come _on_ ,” she said, exasperated. “Can you tell me more?” She folder her arms. _Damnit, I should have known this was going too easy. It was almost like I was expecting something to go wrong._

Sebastian knew that she would be very unhappy at this turn of events, but he figured that he could share a little more with her. He _did_ feel badly about this.

“Well, the trouble is typical...some threats apparently had come through. But he cannot cancel his events, as he is meeting with some very important people. The company has been stabilizing quite nicely, and he would like to keep it that way.” He coughed. “But he worries for you, of course. He had apparently decided to hire a guard.”

“Another one?” she smirked slightly. Sebastian chuckled.

Her father-not liking the idea of her fighting, though he did acknowledge her scrappiness helped save her from a kidnapper-which to her amusement had trouble explaining to the authorities how he was knocked senseless by a fourteen year old dancer-he was a pacifist, and disliked her fighting. He knew he needed guards, and he knew they might have to deal with things...but he also didn't always trust his normal household guard to help with some of the more skilled enemies.

So he had hired more specialized bodyguards a few times. Most of these had always ended up boring, somewhat lame, and Lili had even thought she could take a few of them if pressed; the one sort of overweight middle-aged man was not exactly dangerous material, she thought. He was apparently quite good at firearms, which was probably a nice thing for that sort of work, but gods help him if some skilled assassin had gotten close to him. She sort of remembered him getting a little winded even walking up the stairs.

Lili was disappointed...but she loved her family, and figured that she could make a few plans under the radar anyway. Her summer plans weren't exactly anything substantial; it had mostly just been travel with some friends. She could still go around locally, her friends who were available could still come over.

Sebastian saw her clearly thinking things over. “He means well. You know that.”

She sighed again. “I know.”

“Your summer will still have plenty of openings for things to do. You won't be confined. It's just that he would rather you stay around here.”

“I'll let him know you broke the news to me, then.” She thought for a moment. “Did he put you up to this?”

“Not at all. I just figured since I saw you...I could let you know.”

She smiled. “Thanks, I think.” Stretching, she smiled slightly. “I might as well go to the study. I heard he's having more people over as soon as he returns.”

“Indeed.” He bowed to her, continuing on his way. She looked around, pulling her phone out.

She had a few disappointing messages to send to some friends.

–

“Dad?” she asked, walking into the study.

“Lili,” he said, smiling. He had his glasses on the study table. One of the servants fixing a table of food. She guessed the man and the woman-dressed in business attire and holding glasses of wine-were the people he was meeting with. She had seen them in the downstairs lounge on the way to the study.

“Sebastian told me,” she sighed. “Is the trouble...that bad?”

He sighed. “I figured he would.” He put his glasses on, standing. “It's...it worries me. Nothing different from last time...threats, and so on...but after the kidnapping those years ago, I am not taking chances.”

Lili stifled an eye roll. _I dealt with a couple of them once myself. They're probably still in prison. Unless they're thinking of sending worse...I just think he worries too much._

He adjusted his shirt and tie. “I will be at the dinner meeting soon. The guard has arrived; he is being shown around right now. I'm sure you'll run into him later on.”

“What's this man's name? Where does he even come from?”

“Sergei Dragunov. He's an officer in the Russian military. A Spetsnaz, to be exact.” He coughed, looking a bit uncomfortable.

She blinked. _This must be serious._ “A...military? Russia? How did this even happen?” Lili was well-educated, and given she liked fighting, she read about martial arts from around the world. She was aware of the Spetsnaz somewhat, and thought one of their officers had to be serious, serious business.

He snorted laughter. “It's a long story, but to shorten it, we are in a deal with them. We have mutual enemies in the Zaibatsu, they pay well for oil, and I included a bit more to ensure you a skilled guard if necessary.” He turned serious for a moment. “I fear the Zaibatsu may try more extreme methods. I wanted to have someone who I knew was skilled. Sebastian is still a good shot with a rifle and no slouch in combat but...”

Lili sighed. “I know. Older.” She still thought her household guard would be fine, and that a few extra with her on vacation would have been fine, but she knew there was no use arguing here.

There _was_ a little nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that perhaps her father was right this time, though.

“Lili, you know I...”

“Only want the best for me. I know. I was just looking forward to vacation this summer.”

“Once this all passes, you will not have to worry as much.”

“You mean you won't have to worry about me as much.” She smirked.

He looked a bit guilty. “In any case, he is skilled and I trust you in his hands.”

“Will I get to go out and about?”

“Of course. He is instructed to be as hands on-or hands off-as you wish. If you want him to sit at the table with you all, he will. If you want him to stand by the door, he will.”

“That shouldn't be so bad, then.”

“I need to meet with the people outside soon,” he said, standing.

“I'll go off. I have messages to send.” She sighed again.

“Remember, you can still go out and about.” He touched under her chin, and smiled at her before he left.

She stood in the study, looking about.

_I think I need some training time..._

\--

She was glad the meeting with her father had gone smoothly. She was still disappointed, but she decided to take a little of it out in the training room, before jumping in the shower and re-dressing.

She felt much better afterward.

Lili now sat in her room, messing about on her laptop again. Her friends would be packing soon, leaving without her. She sipped at the iced coffee, this time containing just a little bit of Irish crème to relax her. She usually liked this after a training session.

She heard that her guard had arrived, and decided to go see if she could find him. She figured it wouldn't be a bad idea to introduce herself. Collecting her cup-she planned on going to the kitchen first to refill it-she headed downstairs, enjoying the pleasant ache left in her muscles from her training session.

He was apparently staying in the room next to hers, but did not see him in the hallway. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen, where she requested another large cup of the iced coffee from one of the cooks. She decided to go get some fresh air from the balcony while she waited.

As she turned the corner, she saw him standing on the balcony, apparently having a cigarette. Her eyes widened. He was _big_. Two meters tall, easily. She backed out, deciding to get her coffee first.

He was coming back in just as she returned. She was able to get a much better look at him, now.

Indeed, he was tall. Not only tall, but massive; he was easily the most powerfully built guard her father had managed to find. His skin was practically white he was so pale, and his eyes were the eeriest color of whitish-blue she had seen on a person. He had scars all over; his arms, some on his face, including a painful looking one on his lip, and on his chest-she imagined there were more under his tight, black tank top.

Besides that, he wore camouflage cargo trousers and a massive set of combat boots; probably the biggest she had ever seen. They had steel adorning them in a few places-the back, the toe, and even a little on other parts. His hands looked like they could palm another grown man's head if he wanted to.

Unlike other military men she had seen, his hair was fairly long; almost touching his shoulders, though he wore some of it back in a tail. He was clean-shaven and still extremely well groomed, though.

His very presence frightened her a bit...but she could not deny he was handsome. Very much so, in an almost unearthly way.

 _Where did this guy come from?_ Was the first thing she thought.

 _How many people has this guy killed?_ Was the second.

She blinked, coughing. She hoped that she didn't seem to appear to be staring at him.

“Mr. Dragunov?” she decided to ask. Her voice sounded timid in her ears, which was unlike her. She straightened up; she imagined it was just the sudden surprise of getting an actual, _competent_ looking guard for once, compared to what they usually found. Dangerous was probably the more accurate word to describe this one.

“Sergei,” he replied. His voice was a resonant baritone, with a clear Russian accent.

“Lili,” she replied. “No need to call me 'Ms. Rochefort,' like the rest of them do.” She snorted. She didn't need her bodyguard for what was going to be several months being too overly formal with her. While she loved being rich and pampered, she didn't necessarily need all of the titles with it. Unless it was someone she felt like making call her by her titles.

He smirked, nodding once politely. He walked off, keeping silent. Lili watched him go, blinking once before she rolled her eyes, though was smiling herself.

_Gee, Dad. You found a real exciting one, didn't you? He looks impressive but I don't think I'll be making a lot of conversation here._

She didn't realize that she was watching him a _bit_ longer than she had meant to as he left the kitchen.

Just a bit.

She chuckled, sitting at the table to send a few more messages out.

_Hopefully this summer ends up more fun than I think it's going to be..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeah, I realized I did a little cheat in the end if you read both stories, but I admit, it was kinda fun. Lili's took place more the 'day of', rather than beforehand, but it felt like everything with her would have happened at the last minute. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed these little oneshots. Yes, I did some rather innuendo laden hints...
> 
> I kind of want to use these stories as teaser pieces for the main series!


End file.
